The present application relates to a multifunctional back tool and, in particular, to an adjustable multifunctional back tool for accessing a user's back.
Cleaning devices may be used to apply soaps, lotions, and other cleaners and cosmetic preparations to areas that are normally inaccessible or difficult to reach using the user's hands, such as the back of a human body. Moreover, accessibility becomes even more difficult for disabled individuals who may not have full range of motion. Conventional cleaning devices often use a single-piece, straight-edge construction that requires the user to fully extend at least a portion of the user's arms in order to reach the more difficult sections of the user's back. Other devices are limited by engineering design, with the device being constrained by an end head attachment permanently affixed to a utility end of the device. Yet other devices are often insufficient for gentle and conformal cleansing and/or application (e.g., lotions, cosmetics, etc.) processes since they are unable to provide sufficient leverage for the user in either an up-and-down or sideways motion.
A need exists for improved technology, including an adjustable multifunctional back tool for accessing parts of a human body.